Past the Point of No Return
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: What sweet seduction lies before us?" A sort of historical fic, song fic combo. Its also based off the episode 2x07, Chuck in Reali Life, so lots of sexual ness tension.


**A/N**: So this is sort of a combination of what I've been doing lately. It combines my song fics and my past life fics. This is basically an historical AU but a song fic at the same time. Its Phantom of the Opera's Past the Point of No Return. I know that there is already another fic about Phantom, but I was thinking about this song and how it was so Chuck and Blair and this whole thing just came to me. So its pretty much 2x07 Chuck in Real Life, but historical. And it doesn't end in that lame way it did. I also put this in my song fic and In Another Life. Quotes taken from GG and Phantom.

**Summary**: What sweet seduction lies before us?

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine characters and quotes

* * *

_You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge,  
In pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent,  
Silent . . ._

There was no doubt that Chuck was a predator. He would prowl for her because he knew. From the first moment he saw her, he knew that he would dominate her. It may have sounded callous and domineering, but he would have her. Dwelling in her decadent grace, it was any man's dream. But it was more than that for him.

Society proclaimed that it was not the way. As a man, he was allowed to visit prostitutes and destroy virtue as he saw fit. She on the other hand, had no such luxury. And that, he knew, was why she stayed away from him. She lay in the comfort of her handmaiden's company while at the balls men would vouch for her hand.

There would always be that look. She would dance and she would socialize. Diamonds would adorn her neck and her hair would be in the latest fashions. But she wasn't like the rest of them. He knew that since the first time he saw her. She had a fire in her that Chuck was sure only he was in the possession of. Her eyes would slide to his when no one was looking. And he would see her, the woman that no one else saw. And he liked it.

She wouldn't let him near her. She must have known that her demise was in the form of him because it was. The first time their hands touched, it was electric. And he knew what it was like when she was alone. She was trying to convince herself that he was evil. That he would corrupt and ruin her. But the real secret was that they were the same. No amount of fiancées or perfect suitors could smother and suppress her deepest urge. It was coming and it was only a matter of time before it erupted. And he wanted to be there. He wanted to be there to feel it.

They were alone now. The ball had long since reached its completion. He didn't know why, but it was obvious that tonight was a night unlike any other. The stars hummed their agreement and he felt an energy down in his bones that he had to comply with.

And there she was. Her gown was a violent red that reached the floor. He could only imagine the heaven that lay beneath it.

"I know why you're here," he said with his predatory smirk, circling her like a vulture. She didn't follow him with her eyes like some wounded animal. He crossed her front again and she just looked. No expectations. She was just looking.

"Enlighten me," she said finally.

"You have come in the pursuit of your deepest urge," he said roughly. "Up until now... it has been silent. But its been there."

"You don't know what my pursuit is," she said. This time it was her who was sizing him up.

"Enlighten me," he echoed.

"I have a proposition for you."

_  
I have brought you,  
That our passions may fuse and merge _

Chuck didn't fall in love. Love was dangerous. Love ripped your heart out. And yet, that woman made it seem like it was worth it. That was how she had her suitors bending over backwards for her. Well he wouldn't succumb to her... no matter how much he wanted her to succumb to him.

It was a little much. Since she had told him her proposition, he had realized that it wasn't much of a proposition at all. It was her asking a favor of him. And that just wouldn't do. He wanted to get as good as he gave. And that was good. And only one woman could measure up. She knew it, too.

"What am I doing here?" she had asked. She was hovering in his darkened doorway. This was the only way they could meet. In the dead of night. She couldn't bear to ruin her reputation by even being seen with him, much less having improper conversations alone with him where she shouldn't be.

"I have brought you here," he told her, "to refuse your proposition."

"Why?" she demanded. That was very unladylike of her. She would never let anyone hear her like that. She was uninhibited when she was with him. And it was only a matter of time. "It wouldn't be difficult for you. You do it all the time."

"Not as part of a proposition," he reminded her. "I do it for sport."

"You are truly the most heinous man I have ever laid eyes upon."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said wickedly. "And you didn't let me finish. She's not worth it. She doesn't have a very high status. Taking her for _you_ would mean that you would have to give me something in return."

"Impossible," she replied. "I won't do what you're asking."

"I was going to ask if you had any suggestions..." he hinted. "But it appears that you already have one."

"I don't."

"No," he disagreed. "You do. Its what your beautiful mind has been thinking for some time now. As have I."

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me  
Dropped all defenses  
Completely succumbed to me  
Now you are here with me:  
No second thoughts,  
You've decided,  
Decided . . ._

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

"Don't you dare make assumptions," she snapped.

"My, my," he husked, nearing her dangerously. "I have gotten under your skin. I wonder what this low grade girl has done to incur your wrath."

"She has to be destroyed," she replied. "She is threatening my status. You must destroy her."

"I have my condition," Chuck replied coolly. "And the matter of the fact is, its a done deal."

"Excuse me?"

"You have already succumbed to me," he replied in his low tone, nearing her so she was between the wall and him, trapping her with his arm. "You've already decided. As soon as you knew you wanted her ruined, you knew the person to do it. You knew how to get it out of me. You decided then and there. And you've decided now."

"And what makes you think this is true?" she asked shakily.

"You wouldn't have let me get this close anyway. You know what's about to happen. You know how it will end. I will win... and then so will you."

Her dark eyes never left his. He slid his strong hand up her neck, putting his thumb to her chin.

"You look so fragile," he said to her ear. "One motion and I could snap your neck."

"No you couldn't," she disagreed, heat searing from every syllable.

"Aren't you the least bit worried I'll succeed?" he asked curiously. She was far too stoic. He knew that she wanted this. She had as good as decided. But he had to wonder.

"We have an accord," she said begrudingly. But he knew her better than that.

"Oh," he said, almost licking her ear. "We have a deal."

He let her push past him in attempt to make a quick escape. It didn't matter. In a small matter of time, she would be his.

_  
Past the point of no return  
No backward glances:  
_

It would begin tonight. He could feel it. He had laid down all the groundwork and it was to be tonight. He didn't know why he was looking for her. It was just another chance for her to change her mind. But he knew that she wouldn't.

Red was a good color on her. She donned it again tonight, but in a different style. And he would enjoy every moment of peeling it off of her.

"Tonight," he said gutturally in her ear. She stiffened slightly and backed away, not wanting to be caught in the precarious position of consorting with a known playboy. She had a reputation to protect. Then again, so did he. He followed her.

"No backward glances," he told her. "It will happen tonight."

"You are so sure," she whispered curiously.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because she could reject you."

"She won't."

"I am," she replied simply.

He smirked. "Not anymore. Not after tonight."

_The games of make believe are at an end . . ._

He was right. The conquest wasn't much. She was easy to take down, too. Usually society women had some class. Then again, her status wasn't as overwhelming as some. The pleasure was waning. When he was done, he was done.

He stood in the corridor. She was no where to be seen. He didn't even have the tranquility that usually followed. He felt apprehension. He was finally going to get something that he had wanted since he could remember.

Tonight was an ending. But it was also a beginning. He didn't fall in love. He didn't chase after one woman. He saw their bodies and not their entrancing minds. It would figure that this would be different. One last girl before entering the final threshold.

She was alone again. She was waiting for him. He approached from behind her, knowing that she was unaware of his approach. He put his hand on the back of her neck, holding her strongly there. He felt her strain underneath his grasp but he didn't move. His other hand descended her hip, holding her against his.

"We're done playing games," he said hotly into her ear. "Ready or not."_  
_

_Past all thoughts of "if" or "when"  
No use resisting:  
Abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . ._

He had to have known it would be different this time. It was always different. Since he had laid eyes on her, he was different. He was just filling the void, passing time until she would inevitably and surely come to him.

"We're past all of this now, aren't we?" he asked as she hesitated in his doorway. He knew it was an act. He knew every inch of her fiery soul and he knew this was true. Her chest was heaving slightly, as though she couldn't process what was happening around her. He had discarded his jacket and was standing in front of her.

His hand closed around her waist, pulling her in. "No use resisting."

"You finished it?" she asked.

"Of course."

"This is good," she replied, pulling away. But instead of retreating for the door, she entered further into his room.

"It could be more than good," he replied. "Just let is all wash over you. Let it go. Abandon all thought."

"You feel as though I have already succumbed to you?" she asked. "That you have already won. I'm the prize?"

"You are so much more."

"And your true plan," she prompted. "To ruin me."

"You approached me first," he reminded her.

"Then I suppose its just fortunate that it would happen this way."

"I always wanted it to end this way."

_  
What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?_

It was a clever game of cat and mouse. It had always been that way. He was empty. It had always been that way. He didn't know what was happening. She was resisting but she had agreed to his terms. She was a complete mystery. And she liked teasing him. She liked taunting him. She liked nearing him so he could feel her sweet breath on his face. She stared into the eyes that were so close to his.

"Did you like it?" They were speaking in such hushed tones that they had to be close. "You liked how she came undone with you? She was at your mercy."

"It was pleasant," he nodded slowly. He didn't know what was going through her head or what she was playing at. She was so complicated. Women weren't supposed to be mysteries. They were supposed to be easy conquests. But for some reason, he didn't want to finish it. He wanted to play with her forever.

Maybe she would let him.

"Is that how you want me?" she asked softly. "To dominate me."

"I want you," he said, pulling at her hair that was done up on her head. "I want you. My equal."

"Is that how you see me?" she asked. "Not just some toy?"

"You never were."

"What makes me so different?"

He brushed some locks that had fallen around her face.

"Your eyes," he said finally. "No one has eyes like you. So intelligent. So passionate. I want to play with you forever. No one knows fire like you and I."

"I suppose you know me, then," she mused.

"I do," he replied. "I know that part of you that is me. But that doesn't mean that I know you. You are a mystery to me."

He leaned forward and put his cheek to her opposite one. "I want so badly to unlock you and feel you."

He noticed with satisfaction how her eyes fluttered to the back of her head. She was perfect.

"I want to feel your perfection."

"I'm not perfect," she said contradictorily.

"You're perfect for me."

His hand slid its way to the front of her bodice.

"Don't you want to know?" he asked seductively. "Don't you want to know me too?"

She let him touch her so intimately and that was almost an answer._  
_

_Past the point of no return,  
The final threshold  
What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return . . ._

"I know you want me," he said, his hands closer to her than any other man. She would never have let any other man get this close, touch her this way. And then she realized.

"I want to know you," he was still whispering. "I want to figure you out. I want to find you from the darkness."

Her eyes were closed.

"Are you there yet?" he asked.

"Where should I be?"

"Where I am," he said into her neck. All he let was his breath brush against her collarbone. But it was more sensual than anything she had ever experienced.

She knew where he was. She didn't know if she could follow him. She didn't know if she should anymore. What was proper and right dissolved into a sea of want and desire. She couldn't see anything anymore.

"I want you," she finally admitted. He pressed his lips to her neck and she knew she was where he was. Like he wanted. Where there was no going back.

"I want you to make me feel alive."

"I can do that," he said in affirmation. "I can make you feel anything. I can make you say anything. I can make you do anything I want."

"I'm there," she said breathlessly. "I'm past the point of no return."

_  
You have brought me  
To that moment where words run dry,  
To that moment where speech disappears into silence,  
Silence . . ._

Blair could feel his scorching eyes searing into her. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't. She knew the terms. She agreed to give something to him that she had never given to anyone else. No other man could possess what she had finally admitted to herself that Chuck possessed. It was her being. She could get married, bear children, have estates and titles, but no one would possess her like he could. No one ever would. No one could ever knew her like he could. And she didn't want them to.

His warm hand scalded the porcelain flesh of her neck. She knew he liked to do that. It made him feel in control. He may have thought that he could hurt her, control her, but it was the immediate information that they were both in possession of that they knew different. She was just like him. She was powerful enough that she could snap him in half too. They completed each other and it was in this instance that she could no longer ignore it.

She turned to face him. It was dark out. She was glad for the retreat of the rest of the court. Not just because it would ruin her reputation. But mainly, she didn't want anyone to see something so dark and private that she shared with another human being she couldn't take it. She couldn't speak. She could only stare. And he could only do the same.

They couldn't speak. There was no need when you could practically read each other's thoughts. There was no need to voice the deep set emotions that were about to run rampant. There was only silence. Silence.

His hot body enveloped hers and she knew she was gone. His scent overwhelmed her and all she could do was submit to his powerful will. She was not being dominated or defeated, but more they were just in possession of each other. The fire would burn them both and they reveled in it.

She let his breath caress her own lips as his fingers dug into her shoulders, not letting her move. His kiss was a beginning. It was shocking and eliminated everything that she had in the past thought was right. His kiss was bruising. He had a force to him and she knew that without a doubt she could match him in full.

_  
I have come here,  
Hardly knowing the reason why . . .  
_

She knew where his room was. She always had. It was something that receded to the edges of her mind as though it were beckoning to put it to use one day.

She knew that he had won. Technically. But it wasn't a bet. It wasn't a game. No, that was over. It was an excuse. And excuse for her to set free something he had awakened in her so long ago. From the first time their eyes had met, she had known that he was different.

He wasn't like the rest of them. He wasn't proper and asked her politely for a dance. He gave demands. She hadn't known what to do but to just submit to his forceful will. There wasn't anything like it.

He would gamble and drink. He would bring to bed any woman that was able. But when he looked at her, she felt different. She didn't feel the need for a proposal and titles. She felt the need for him to touch her. She wanted him to breath life into her because she didn't know any other way. She felt empty. There was no point to this life. Just going through the day of the mundane.

Then he had to ruin everything for her. He made her want things that she never should have wanted. He made her be something. Something worthy of him and something that she altogether hadn't realized existed. And he made her his. He marked her. She could belong to no other man because no other man was him.

That was why she was at his door. She thought. She really wasn't sure. She shouldn't want this. She couldn't want this. You only lay with your husband. But he made her want his approval. She wanted to impress him and make him tremble the way he did to her.

The door slid open with practiced ease, revealing the devil inside and his lair. And the strangest thing was... she wanted it.

_In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining  
Defenseless and silent  
And now I am here with you:  
No second thoughts,  
I've decided,  
Decided . . ._

He receded into the darkness, letting her follow him if she so wished. He was giving her a choice. The devil was giving her a choice. Then again, he was right. She had already decided. She had decided months ago. She had decided when the girl had to be ruined. She decided the moment she saw him. She would give her whole self to him. And he would accept.

Her heels clicked subtlety on the floor of his room. She saw his discarded jacket over a chair haphazardly. Like he didn't care about appearances at all when she knew in fact that he had probably took time to make sure it looked lazy.

It was his scent, she decided. That was what in the end had reeled her in. He was so intoxicating. She couldn't understand it, couldn't process it. It was utterly confusing. She didn't do this with men. If anything, she let him kiss her hand and just send them on their way.

Then... there were the dreams. They would plague her forever in her mind, urging her forward with something that seemed so utterly wrong that she just had to do it. She would feel his heat around her, devouring her with such a hunger, all she could do was bite back.

She could feel him. The way she wanted him. They way that she didn't have him yet. Her fantasies. Sprawled on her own bed, he would stretch out before her, pulling her in for a kiss. Her lips would scald from his taste, driving her wild with a passion she didn't know existed. He would throw her down, her head thrown back. She felt like she was caught in this drift of slow motion, his hands braced on either side of her. Him pulling on her lips with his own. Her hands would clutch at his collar.

She could already imagine their bodies entwined.

"No use resisting," he husked in her ear. She could already feel him. How he would violate her with his touch. How it was a violation that she would welcome gladly because she was just like him. She would dwell in the evil and the darkness because that was who they were.

"No second thoughts."

His hands were on her. And she wanted him to feel her.

"I've decided," she told him.

And her imagination would soon become real.

_  
Past the point of no return  
No going back now:  
Our passion-play has now, at last, begun . . ._

"Are you going to play games with me?" she asked as his hands descended her bodice. His adept fingers toyed with the strings that were holding her together.

"You've destroyed her. What now?"

"What we both want," he said in a sultry whisper. "I may play games, and I may play games with you. But I never play them against you."

They were both breathing heavily, but still fully clothed. Just being in this furnace of emotion was burning them through and through.

She steadied herself by laying her hands on his neck. They were so close and yet so far. They were still miles away. And all it would take to join would be one final motion.

"There's no going back now," she knew.

"Are you afraid that I will leave?" he asked.

"Would you?"

"Not now," he swallowed heatedly. "Not ever."

She didn't know why there were beads of sweat rolling down her shoulder blades. It couldn't be that hot. When when she touched his skin, she sizzled. She gloried in the sparks that fired through both of them._  
_

_Past all thought of right or wrong  
One final question:  
How long should we two wait, before we're one . . .?  
When will the blood begin to race  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .?_

She backed away from him now. His hands clutched for her fingers as she slid from his grasp.

"How long am I to wait?"

She knew this took him by surprise. She was doing her best. She had to put on a cold facade to protect herself from him. She didn't know what he was feeling, how he was taking this. This was so overwhelming for her and she didn't know what it meant to him. She could just be another one of them. Foolish enough to let him enter them so passionately just to be left in the dust a few hours later.

"Wait..." he murmured.

"Do you enjoy torturing me?" she asked.

"You've been torturing me forever. I have coveted you when I had no right to. And I won't end this tonight. I can't."

There was her answer.

"You've made me wait for so long," she told him.

"If you thought that was long," he said pulling her towards him again, "you have no idea what you're in for."

Then it happened. His scalding kiss and she was back on his bed. She let him kiss her once and they were horizontal, shuddering as the moments swallowed them whole.

"I would wait for you," she told him between kisses. His vulgarity and obvious arousal didn't seem to faze her.

"I think I'm on fire," she gasped into his neck when his fingers found their way into her hair. "I feel like I'm on fire."

"I can feel it," he said into her hair. Her nails turned down, piercing him through his shirt.

"I can't wait any longer, either," he told her.

"I want you to consume me."

And he knew he had to.

_  
Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point of no return . . . _

"I'm gone," Blair whispered to Chuck. He stared into her eyes.

"Good."

Their lips met with even more intensity.

It was better than she could have imagined. He roughly pulled at her hair and it spilled dark waves down her spine as her body arched into his.

It was hot and fiery and Blair couldn't contain herself.

His bed.

That in itself should have worried her. A man's bed was a place that she should not be. She was a lady. But she felt his hard body against hers and she just didn't care. He finally tore the laces from her corset and she freed herself from it.

Oxygen couldn't seem to get to her brain fast enough. Chuck was devouring her neck, consuming her like she wanted. His teeth were hard against her soft flesh and her fingers tightened around the back of his neck, leaving a harsh mark.

Teeth scraped against flesh and she was marked for life. Marked as his. And he was hers.

They melted into each other like that was what they were born for. He licked the sweat from her neck and inhaled her sweet scent. It had never been like this for him. He would bed women and then cut them lose. But she was different. Those women were weak. She was strong. She was him. And he was her.

And they burst into flames.

* * *

Chuck: Waving the white flag, are we?

Blair: Not exactly. I have a proposition for you.

...

Blair: You promised to seduce Vanessa. She needs to be destroyed.

Chuck: She's your problem. Humphrey doesn't warrant this.

Blair: The great Chuck Bass is just going to give up.

Chuck: No, no, no. There's no shame if the prize isn't worth it. You can do your own dirty work. There's not enough in it for me.

Blair: Well what if I made it worth it?

Chuck: What are you talking about?

Blair: I think you know.

Chuck: You're not serious. My, my. That girl has gotten under your skin.

Blair: The question is, Bass, will you?

Chuck: Aren't you the least bit worried I'll succeed?

Blair: Do we have an agreement?  
Chuck: Oh, we have a deal.

...

Chuck: Say it.

Blair: Say what? I'll say anything.

...

Gossip Girl: One thing about making a deal with the devil... he always comes to collect.

...

Blair: What took you so long?

Chuck: If you thought that was long, you have no idea what you're in for.


End file.
